


Et Circenses

by iivyleaguesweater



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Day 4: Cliche trope, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hayffie Summer Week, Haymitch Abernathy in the 75th Hunger Games, author is addicted to commas whoops, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iivyleaguesweater/pseuds/iivyleaguesweater
Summary: "She pulled her hands away as they came back to reality.He didn’t need to ask why she had done that, she didn’t feel a need to tell him. They knew they would both blame it on the act."A Hayffie fake dating au, where Haymitch is reaped for the 75th hunger games, and Hayffie pretend to be in a relationship to gain the favour of sponsors.





	Et Circenses

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a short drabble but now its 10 pages - whoops,,, also this is unbeta'd so if you see any obvious mistakes in grammar etc please let me know!

It started the same way it always did. 

“The male tribute for district 12 is!” Effie rummaged around in the bowl, desperately trying to avoid Peeta’s name, desperately trying to save at least one of the children. “Peeta Mellark” it was hard to disguise the pain and horror in her voice, it was even harder to mask her shock when Haymitch stepped forward and calmly spoke, “I volunteer as tribute” 

She felt horrified by the relief that washed over her, even more so when she realised that there was no chance for Haymitch to survive. He was past his prime, and even the stunt that Katniss and Peeta had pulled would mean that the chances of two tributes coming back would be almost impossible. 

She swallowed her sorrows and took the hands of Katniss and Haymitch, "Very well, the tributes from District Twelve: Katniss Everdeen, and Haymitch Abernathy." She pretended that she wasn’t horrified, pretended not to feel them release her hand and take up the symbolic gesture of their district; that she had seen people killed for using. Pretended not to see Katniss' tears, and then pretended she didn't feel exactly the same. 

They were bundled onto the train without so much as a goodbye, with Katniss shrieking about how she needed to see her family, how she had to have a chance to say goodbye. Effie just maintained her façade of peace and trotted onto the train, completely unaware of the storm about to unfold. 

The train journey was tense, she could practically feel the anger radiating off of Peeta, who had so clearly wanted to go back and protect Katniss again. They ate in silence. Before returning to the teams' strategy of watching past games, knowing their opponents now it made it easier to prepare.

The screen switched off at about midnight by which time the team had taken to discussing their ideas for interview strategies. For whatever reason it was decided this year that the interviews would take place before the training. leaving them with barely any time to prepare for them. 

"We need to shock them again-" Effie suggested 

"A baby." Peeta interrupted, "Katniss should tell the crowd that we went through with a toasting ceremony and," he sighed deeply, unable to meet the eyes of anyone in the room "that she’s pregnant."

The room sat in a deeply uncomfortable silence, they all knew that the less had helped them completely last year. Even so, this felt wrong. 

Katniss jumped out of her seat and rushed off to her room, as was typical of her.

Haymitch stood up, looking around near frantically, "I need a drink-"

Peeta cut him off (for the second time today, the young man's manners had really gone downhill, Effie thought) "No, you can't mess this up for us. We need you sober" He managed to sit Haymitch back down before he could make his way into the bar car.

"I'll have the avoxes remove the alcohol" Effie piped up, determined to maintain her optimism at any cost. "And in the morning we can discuss our plan for Haymitch. I think it's best that we're all off bed, we have a busy busy busy day tomorrow! Please, excuse me." 

Effie left, smoothing her skirt out in the process. She could hear Peeta and Haymitch talking softly in the coach that she had left. Yet she paid it no mind, it was time for her to rest.  
\------------  
The next morning was hectic, just as Effie liked her days to be. The days that kept her busy meant that there was little time for thinking about the grave situation she was in. The costumes had been made and designed for the interviews, but many of the parade outfits had been made for children, and needed to be modified to accommodate larger frames and older bodies. Then there was the fiasco of the interviews themselves, as a team they had only really planned a very loose set of topics for Katniss to talk about, and for whatever reason Haymitch and Peeta were unwilling to reveal their strategy. No one would really believe the bad boy vibe from a man in his late thirties

Katniss was in her wedding dress, just as Snow had requested, Effie could have cried, she was so beautiful. 

She couldn’t say the same for Haymitch’s outfit. He looked foolish, a long coat, with added tails. His tie was knotted in an intricate pattern, and his shirt had its own intricate pattern of swirls on it.

“I look ridiculous” He complained, to be fair it had been a long time since he had worn anything this extravagant, whenever he was in the capital, he attempted to pick the plainest clothes he could to avoid looking too much like a Capitol. 

“I think you’re meant to be the father of the bride, giving her away for her wedding” It would be beautifully symbolic, she thought, if not for the fact that it was Snow’s choice to force him into the role. “Either way you look very… well put together” 

She couldn't help herself from adjusting his tie, she had knotted his tie in an extravagant formation. At least it hid the shaking in her hands. "There we go. Nice and neat." She smoothed the lapels of his jacket before remembering her position and retracting her hands.

"Our next guest.." Caesar blurred over the speakers 

"Well, it's show time, the beast must be fed." She patted him high on the back to help him forward toward the stage. 

He gave her a thumbs up before stepping up and grinning at the crowd. He played it up as much as he could and then shook Caesar's hand and sat down in the seat opposite. 

"Let's get straight to business. It's been 25 years since we've seen you in action. How are you?"

"Well, looking at the current situation, I'll say I've been doing better" the crowd laughed, good.

"Now, we were all completely taken with last years winners, weren't we?" The crowd roared, also good. "Now why haven't we seen YOU with any nice young ladies; or er- gentlemen if that's more your thing?" The crowd was silent apart from a some wolf whistler who earned themselves a chuckle.

“Caesar, I’ll be honest with you” Haymitch leaned in, turning on the charm that helped him succeed in his first games, “I’m only telling you all this because, it's highly unlikely that I'm making it out of that arena." the crowd clung to his every word, the recent games had brought attention back to 12. Combined with the help that Haymitch had received from the kids to go sober, he regained some of the charm that his boyish self once had. "I am in love, have been for a while." he nodded, and paused "She's special, amazing even."

"Well why haven't you asked her out yet?" Caesar pandered to the crowd, who cheered and hollered in support. "You are a very attractive man, Haymitch, surely this woman would be all in for it!" the crowd whooped again.

"It’s not that simple,"

"It never is with district Twelve," Caesar chuckled.

"You've all known her all these years, she's been right there with me," he turned the act up as far as he could bare "I was so scared, scared of what you all would think." 

"You're not talking about Effie Trinket, your district escort?" Caesar asked, feeding off of the controversy.

Effie held her breath, what in the hell did he think he was doing? 

Haymitch nodded as the crowd let out horrored gasps, "She doesn't know about this, but I hope we can spend the rest of my time together" 

Caesar nods solemnly, "I hope so too, ladies and gentlemen, Haymitch Abernathy" He pulled Haymitch into a hug and then held his hands up over their heads in a triumphant pose.

He heard the first syllables of Ceasar introducing Katniss with the usual star crossed lovers spiel, now enhanced with the faux news bomb he had just dropped. He made his way up to the top of the stage and took his place next to Seeder, looking past her to Chaff. His old friend nodded to him, giving him a knowing glance. He tried to tune out the sounds of Katniss’ interview, but the people in the audience were getting restless and horrified. The news of the fake wedding and fake baby only further upset them and before long the audience was shouting. Katniss joined him upstage and they linked hands, to reassure her that she had done a good job. He took Seeder’s hand as well and before he knew it the lights cut out and the stage went dark.

Backstage Effie was confused, her mind flicked back to Peeta and Haymitch's late night discussion about the teams strategy, the very thing that had lead to the introduction of the fake child. Suddenly the introduction of her and Haymitch as a couple had made a lot more sense.

The gasps from the stage stopped, as she could see Katniss spinning; she would be near the end of the interview by now as was tradition. Effie was caught completely off guard however when the crowd screamed, and the lights flickered. Peace keepers flooded in, escorting the escorts and the style teams back to the training centre in a hurry. District by district they were lead to their respective floors, and made to wait for their tributes to return back to them. 

She sat alone in the living room of the penthouse for at least half an hour before the others filed in. The penthouse phone rang the whole time, yet she ignored it having no idea how to answer. The elevator to the penthouse dinged and alerted a mildly exhausted Effie to the presence of the rest of her team. They filed in in silence, while Effie stood up and walked toward the elevator and did her best to seem completely furious. Noticing that Katniss' intricate and beautiful white dress had been changed to a dark brown affair, with wings covering get arms from the back. It was hard for Effie to contain her emotions, especially during the games. Even so, she wasn’t entirely sure about what exactly she was feeling, angry sure, and possibly shocked; there was something else of course, but Effie’s need to keep control and save face overruled the ability to look into it.

“What on earth do you think you’re playing at?” She questioned, tapping her foot on the floor as a way to relieve frustration. “Well?”

“I’m giving us an edge”

She raised her eyebrows incredulously “The same edge we used for Peeta and Katniss last year?”

“I didn’t say it was a good edge, sweetheart.” He shrugged, between Peeta and himself they had decided this was the easiest method, Peeta didn’t need to know that it was because it was partly true. “But, I’ll need all the help I can get from any edge I can get. I can only do this if you help me”

“I can’t say I’m happy about it-”

He snorted, “Way to flatter me, Princess” 

“I mean, you should have asked me before turning me into your juliet but, if you think it’ll work, then it’s worth a shot to gain sponsors. Now if you’ll excuse me-

“You’re excused.” He ignored her sigh as she trotted off to bed.  
\------------  
The games were easily the most tiring time of the year, and this year didn’t seem to be slowing. The second day involved fitting for costumes for the parade and Peeta helping Haymitch and Katniss to train 

Tributes weren’t necessarily meant to be at the sponsor parties, but a special exception was made as this was the last time many of these winners would be seen again. Effie had had the style team dress them in their similar gold colour scheme. Her with her gold wig and a bright red dress, made of a lacy top and a feathered skirt. Peeta with a navy suit, complemented with a matching dark gold tie and gold pocket square. Katniss wore a silk green floor length dress, with her mockingjay pin definitely displayed high on her chest. Haymitch was in possibly the best suit Effie had ever seen him in, a deep aubergine colour, sans a waistcoat or tie, his gold bangle complimenting the gold buttons on the shirt.

The party was in full swing when they arrived, the apartment they were in was crowded and alive with music. People everywhere were wearing symbols of the mockingjay, and copying the team’s gold theme.

“Effie!” Some of Effie’s friends from her previous life had managed to spot her and the entourage and were storming over.

“Show time, sweetheart “ Haymitch spoke as his hand settled on her waist and he tried not to think about the way she leant into his touch. She managed to spend the evening keeping things calm, Peeta and Katniss made a show of their ‘news’ as did her and Haymitch. It made finding sponsors slightly harder, as her old technique of flirting couldn’t help since Haymitch was permanently attached to her side. She noticed more touching over the evening, a hand on her back to steer her through crowds, an occasional sweep of the shorter hairs on the wig to keep them out of her eyes. She reciprocated in other subtle moves, a hand on his upper arm, laughing enthusiastically at all of his jokes. 

The sponsors ate it all up.

The team as a whole were bombarded with questions surrounding their relationships and the revelations. How heartbroken the capitols were that their favourite couple couldn’t have their dream wedding, how horrified that they would be split up for the games. The danger of losing Katniss’ ‘baby’. They were enamored with the news of Haymitch, and Effie, having spent years churning out the rumour mill every time the two were seen being amicable in public. 

The night quietened down, but Haymitch and Effie still didn’t relent on their contact. Neither of the two felt it to be necessary. In fact Haymicth’s physical contact was greatly appreciated, as Effie had drank slightly more than she should have and was very nearly reaching drunk. She wouldn’t admit it but she was very grateful for the hand on her back guiding her safely around. She stumbled her way through conversations and the rooms of the building the party was held for nearly an hour, before Haymitch decided that she needed to sober up. He pulled her over to the ‘lounge’ area and plonked himself down on the sofa. She fell straight down with him landing on his lap, giggling as she landed. 

“You’re drunk” he stated plainly

She giggled again “I am not drunk.” she was over enunciating her words to appear more well put together “A lady never gets drunk in public”

He snorted, “Of course not Princess.” she leaned into his chest to make the room stop spinning, and unconsciously one of his hands found the light blonde wig perched high on her head. He could slowly feel her body getting heavier on his lap as she started to get sleepier. He heard he mumble something incoherently about sponsors, and then about being tired. “We need to get you home” he said with a tinge of familiarity that he hadn’t felt in a while. 

She giggled again and kissed him firmly on the lips. He sat back in shock for a second before realising the lie. He kissed her back and then guesterd to her to leave. 

It wasn’t hard to get her into the taxi and then up to the penthouse. Even easier, was steering her into her bed, as she flopped over gently. The hard part was ignoring the pang of something in his chest as she curled into herself, and mumbled for him to stay.

\------------  
At some point over the week another party was planned, this time to be held in the training center penthouse; and Effie was all too happy to play hostess. The avoxes had catered a veritable feast. She dressed the table and arranged the apartment the best she could while the rest of the team was down in training. She had decorated the house with as many flowers as she could afford and could set up on her own. Flowers were all the rage these days, of course. The team came back, borderline exhausted from their training, but their day was far from over. While the kids got ready, Effie spent her time applying her usual thick layer of powers and creams. She was pulled from her routine by a sudden knock at the door “Come in!” she replied in a sing-song tone, swiveling round at her dressing table to see the door.

There stood Haymitch, with his bow tie untied. “Give me a hand, Princess”

She stood up and neatly tied the bowtie for him, smoothing his lepels just as she had done two days before, “There we go, nice and neat” Their eyes met as she withdrew her hands, giving him one incredibly awkward pat on the chest. Luckily, before either one of them could comment the elevator dinged, alerting them that their other victors had arrived. She gasped, kicking into full hostess mode, clapping her hands in delight. She practically ran across the hall and into the dining room to greet the victors and Capitol team from 5. They chattered about inconsequential things, the weather, their favourite seasonal designers and the like. She acted the perfect hostess for a while, as other teams and then finally sponsors arrived to enjoy the party she had meticulously planned. 

The evening was a little slow, but still moving along well without much incident. Knowing Effie’s luck however, this was all about to change. Effie was making polite discussion with Hortensia and Vitus Dives, a couple who had helped sponsor Katniss and Peeta with bread last year, when Haymitch walked over to her. He slunk close as quietly as possible to evade her suspicion. As soon as he got close enough, his hand swung down and smacked her ass. She would have shrieked if not for the fact that it would be awful manners in an apartment full of people. Instead her whole body went completely stiff, as a sort of warning to Haymitch to stop him from going any further. Unfortunately for her Haymitch was either incapable of telling or deliberately ignoring this warning. The whole room was focused on them. She turned around to face him and her face was a deep tell that she was incredibly angry. 

Haymitch didn’t slow his attack, and curled his arm around her waist to dip her for a kiss. It was horrifyingly loud and sloppy- Effie would be disgusted if she wasn’t slightly enjoying it.She couldn’t taste any alcohol, which was at least a good sign, but either way, this was in terribly poor taste for a party. After a solid thirty seconds of being dipped Haymitch tilted her back up, and delighted in the outrage in her face.

Underneath the thick powder of her makeup she had sure that she had turned a bright shade of red. She practically dragged him down the hall into his bedroom; all the while Haymitch accepted chuckles from Chaff and some of the more drunk or high tributes.

She was furious again, he could tell because the slightly smudged heart she had drawn on her lips had been pinched and flattened from frowning. “What on earth possessed you to act like that?” Effie barely had to raise her voice to gain authority, it was equal parts terrifying and attractive. “In front of everyone, all of the other escorts and styling teams and tributes! They must think that we’re despicable! Oh gosh, oh no!” she started to pace back and forth “What will the tabloids say, this is already a deeply improper relationship”

Haymitch dumped himself down on the bed looking very pleased with himself, grinning from ear to ear. “As if you didn’t like it”

“Everyone out there thinks we are all over each other constantly, like rabbits. It is horrifically uncouth and very improper.”

“You didn’t tell me to stop-”

“That.” she stopped to compose herself “Is not the point of this, Haymitch.” She sat down on the bed beside him, leaning into his side.

She was cut off by Haymitch grabbing her and moving in closer which did nothing to quell her frustration; they locked eyes and neither did anything to change the way they were seated. Effie wasn’t sure what over-came her as she finally moved up to meet his lips with her own. She nearly had the air knocked out of her when she felt Haymitch’s mouth move against hers. It was hard for her to contain the soft gasps that arose from her throat as they pressed against each other tightly. Her hands found the nape of his neck and used it to pull him further in. Whereas his hands moved down to her hips, settling on the area where her corset cinched her waist in tightest. She wasn’t quite sure how many minutes they spent against each other, but when she pulled away for breath she knew they had been there too long for her to pass it off as anything but genuine. She pulled her hands away as they came back to reality.

He didn’t need to ask why she had done that, she didn’t feel a need to tell him. They knew they would both blame it on the act.

He stroked her hair in the same way that she had at the last party, placing a final small kiss on the top of her head. Her head nestled into the crook of his neck, without a single concern about her makeup or the fact that it was now rubbing away onto his neck.

She sighed into his chest, not noticing the kiss, or ignoring it if she did “Your manners are terrible” she looked up “We should head back out,” 

Neither of them moved.  
\-----------  
The rest of the week ran without a hitch, the parade had seen Haymitch and Katniss wearing modified versions of the outfits from the 74th’s parade. Effie had shown up to as many parties as she could over the week, doing her best to play the part of the doting lover too woo and wow sponsors. Of course she was all to willing to talk to them about her affair with Haymitch and how they had been spending as much time together. How despite it being horribly tragic, the plan was to save Katniss at all costs. Ensuring that the younger couple could stay together and prosper.

Despite this looking like easy work, it was all tiring for Effie, putting on the make up and the heels and the masks to look and feel the part. The real kicker was the party she wore black to- people crowded around her as she took on the role of the mourning lover. On the last night she had been on her feet and working all day, so coming home meant a quick supper with Peeta, as Haymitch and Katniss were still looking for allies. She excused herself and went off to her room to prepare for bed. She quickly and carefully removed her makeup, setting her lashes in their case and then stripping the layers of foundation and eyeshadow away, she was bare faced and wigless when there was a knock at her door. 

She froze. 

No one in this apartment had seen her like this before. No one since her last boyfriend in fact. 

“Give me a minute!” she said in her sing song voice before trotting over to the door, she opened it to see Haymitch’s drained and exhausted face. He didn’t seem at all shocked or surprised to see her bare face and natural hair. 

“Evening, Princess” he spoke, his voice betraying how awake he was.

“Haymitch,” she said “what a surprise” not entirely pretending to be happy to see him. 

“It’s my last night alive, I want to spend it with someone” he seemed tired and sincerely mournful.

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s true, even if I make it past the cornucopia, the aim is to get Katniss out”

She nodded solemnly, that was what the group had decided. Even if a small, selfish part of her wanted to keep him safe and sound in this room. 

She opened the door, and let him slip under the covers, not bothering to go to the bathroom to change into her nightdress, Haymitch was already half asleep and neither of them were awake enough to act on anything.

There was no point in denying anything, the both of them could feel the fear and the hollow gnawing deep in their chests. 

She got into bed next to him, slipping under the covers to slide next to him. She kissed him on the cheek, saying goodnight wordlessly. She rolled gently into his arms and together they laid in peace and comfort.  
\------------  
The day of the games arrived quicker than she could ever anticipate. Time was moving at an unbearable speed. She didn’t have enough time. They never had enough time.

The pick up time was earlier than it had ever been before, meaning that she had the task of waking everyone up incredibly early. Peeta was already awake, the bags under his eyes were a perfect representation of his mental state. The whole team felt low today, Effie especially, she still hadn’t had enough time to resolve her feelings. She didn’t know how to even approach her feelings for Haymitch, so following Katniss’ lead she didn’t. Instead she concerned herself with prepping her outfit, for once she wouldn’t be in charge of outfitting the teams or polishing them. She couldn’t help herself still from pretending to fix Haymitch’s hair, messing it this way and that. They sat in front of the mirror in her room, with him on the chair and her stood behind him in her highest heels. Eventually just letting it hang as it usually did, while sweeping one side behind his ear. 

“There, perfect” 

The entire team ate breakfast in silence after that. They all knew what was coming. They all knew the pain of watching the games. Three of them knew the horrors the actual games held. But none of them could ever get used to the pain of saying goodbye. Especially not this year, with all that had been uncovered. Her eyes kept lingering on Haymitch, it was odd that she finally had been given almost everything she wanted over the years of working with him, yet it was so bittersweet that it was so late.

Haymitch looked across to Effie, catching her eyes in the process, “You should eat, Trinket”

“No, thank you. I’m not hungry” it wasn’t quite a lie on her part. Between the looming danger and the mix of her feelings she hadn’t been feeling okay recently. Or as okay as she would like. 

They finished in silence, on theme she supposed. No one was quite sure how to end it. Saying goodbye to the tributes was usually so much easier than this. 

They were stood almost too close, their fingers brushed slightly and Effie couldn’t stop herself from thinking, how unlucky she was. She knew this would be her last chance 

"I'm-" she took a shaky breath, "Haymitch, I’m not pretending. I’m not sure that I ever was.” She persevered despite the lump forming in her throat, her eyes bubbled with tears, much in the same way as they did when a tribute died. "You deserve better- We deserved better. It was an honour to know you Haymitch-"

Haymitch cut her off by turning his head and pulling her into a kiss, a real one this time she thought. He pulled away before she could fully recognise what was happening. He let out a low chuckle "Don't go soft on me princess,"

“I wouldn’t dare dream of it.” she spoke so softly he could barely hear the words, he took her hand, and she gripped him tightly. “Someone might come for you” He piped up, “and if they do, you need to go, don’t ask questions, just go. They won’t like that we’ve done this- they won’t like this relationship.” He could see her beaming at his use of the word. 

“I’ll stay safe, I promise” She added before leaning in for another kiss,

All too soon, however, they were ripped from their comfortable conversation as the elevator landed at the bottom floor. He felt her squeeze his hand in anticipation as the door opened.

“I don’t want to let you go” she was still speaking so softly, he said nothing, just shaking his head. 

As soon as they stepped out, peacekeepers swarmed, grabbing Haymitch and bundling him into a car, the last she saw of him was a flash of wavy blonde hair. Peeta came over and took her arm, as the car carrying Katniss and Haymitch to the aircraft sped away, solemnly they made their way over to the sponsor viewing area. They both watched in silence as Katniss and Haymitch are raised onto their platforms, side by side. Her and him and Peeta and Katniss.

They never stood a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! and thank you to @ellenasan/@ellenainthetardis for setting up hayffie week and these amazing prompts! 
> 
> im @iivyleaguesweater on tumblr if any of you wanna chat


End file.
